Harry Potter and La Senorita
by Melissa Malfoy1
Summary: Harry and his friends return for 5th year to find a spanish girl who has warmed all of their hearts. Harry is falling for her fast. Although, why the sad look in her eyes? Also, love triangles, fights, Voldie, and quirky comments from Fred and George!
1. Uno!

Harry Potter and la Senorita  
  
Chapter Uno!  
  
"Harry! Ron! Over here!" Hermione Granger yelled when she spotter her two best friends, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.  
  
The two boys whipped their heads around and searched the massive crowd of Hogwarts Students to find the owner of the voice. Ron noticed Hermione first and flushed. Harry's eyes landed on her, grinned and waved her over. Hermione lugged her trunk over to the two of them.  
  
"All right Hermione?" Harry greeted her cheerfully. Hermione nodded.  
  
"I'm so glad to see you two again! How are you?" Hermione asked the boys.  
  
"I'm fine," Harry responded and elbowed his friend in the ribs. He knew of Ron's crush on Hermione and was finding it amusing how red he can get.  
  
"I'm...I'm great," Ron squeaked out. Hermione smiled slightly.  
  
"Well you two better be getting on to the train, it's nearly 11!" Hermione suggested.  
  
"What about you?" Ron asked. Hermione turned a bit pink.  
  
"I...I'm a prefect... I got a letter from Professor McGonagall in the summer, so yes..." by this point Hermione was almost as red as Ron, but had a proud smile planted on her face.  
  
"Good job Hermione!" Ron beamed.  
  
"Yeah Congratulations Herm, but yeah we should get going. See you at Hogwarts!" Harry said and him and Ron boarded the train.  
  
"Who do you think is the other prefect?" Ron murmured to Harry.  
  
"Dunno,"  
  
***  
  
For the second time in a row, Harry and Ron arrived to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry the normal way. They met up with Hermione and took their regular places at the Gryffindor table. They saw Dean and Seamus and waved them over.  
  
"So, which one of you is a Prefect?" Ron asked curiously. Dean and Seamus frowned and Dean shook his head.  
  
"Niether of us are...we figured Potter would be," Dean said as he nudged Harry in ribs.  
  
"Yeah right, I doubt I'm the prefect...we all know my little problem with a disregard for rules," Harry joked.  
  
"Well it can't be Neville!" Ron exclaimed. Harry furrowed his brow.  
  
"Why are you so curious Ron?" Harry questioned.  
  
"No reason," Ron said as he glanced a Hermione as she was looking up at the Head Table.  
  
"Hmm, no new sta...WAIT! Harry! Ron! Look! Lupin's back!" Hermione exclaimed happily. Harry and Ron whipped their heads around and saw Remus Lupin sitting beside Professor Sprout, talking animatedly.  
  
"I guess he's back for Defense Against the Dark Arts, seeing Moody last year...." Harry cut off at the last part. The last think he wanted to do was to reminisce about his last fortnight at Hogwarts last term.  
  
Just then Professor McGonagall led the first years in for the Sorting Ceremony. About halfway down the line there was a girl who couldn't be a first year. She looked about Harry's age, possibly older. From his position she was quite pretty too. She was fairly tall, with long brown hair and a very nervous look on her face.  
  
"Who's that?" Seamus whispered to Harry, as though he was reading his mind.  
  
"No clue," Harry whispered back.  
  
"Hope she's in Gryffindor, she's mad hot!" Seamus whispered again. Harry smirked. That was Seamus for you.  
  
The Sorting Hat came alive and did his song and McGonagall yelled out names. Henry Bergonson became the first Gryffindor. They went through all the way to the K's when their mystery girl was called up.  
  
"Maria Lopez!" McGonagall shouted and Maria hurried up to the stool and placed the hat on her head. Harry crossed his fingers, like every other boy in Hogwarts, hoping she was in his house. The hat was quiet for quite a bit until he shouted,  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry grinned at Seamus. Seamus raised his eyebrows suggestively as she came and sat beside Hermione, right across from Harry.  
  
"Hi, I'm Hermione," Hermione greeted Maria.  
  
"Hola! I am Maria," Maria said with a Spanish accent.  
  
"You can't be in first year, can you?" Seamus asked playfully. Maria laughed just as the table filled up with food. Harry didn't care about the food, he cared about the pretty stranged sitting in front of him. Even her laugh was cute.  
  
"No, no, I'm not in first year. I am a transfer from Puerto Rico. I'm in...fifth year? I am very sorry mi..ingles is not too good," Maria apologized with a smile on her face.  
  
"Oh that's fine," Seamus said flirtaciously. Harry frowned. He wasn't going to let Seamus have her.  
  
"I'm Harry Potter," Harry reached across the table and kissed her hand. She blushed slightly.  
  
"Hola Harry Potter. I am Maria Lopez. You are quite the gentleman" she smiled and went back to eating her salad. Harry smirked and spooned some mashed potatoes onto his plate.  
  
"What was your school like back in Puerto Rico?" Hermione asked Maria.  
  
"Ah it was great. Mi escuela, which means my school, was one block away from the beach. It was in Mayaguez, which is on the West Coast, on the Carribian Sea. We had all the same subjects you do, although we took our O.W.L.S last term," Maria said.  
  
"Excellent! You can help me study then!" Ron exclaimed as everyone laughed.  
  
"Of course I will!" Maria laughed.  
  
The dishes were wiped clean and Dumbledore recited his normal announcements and before they knew it they were on their way back to the tower. Harry fell in step beside Maria, who wasn't as tall as she had looked with all the first years around her. She came up to about his nose.  
  
"So, do you play Quidditch?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Play Quidditch? Oh no, not me but I love to watch it. Do you play?" she asked.  
  
"Yep, I'm on the Gryffindor house team," Harry said as McGonagall appeared ahead of them.  
  
"Good evening Miss Lopez, Mr Potter. Harry, I came to tell you that you are a Gryffindor Prefect, we just couldn't send a letter to you with all the wards around the Dursleys. The password to the portrait is Guttlewad," McGonagall explained. Harry raised his eyebrows. Him? A Prefect?  
  
"Oh, um..okay. Thanks Professor," Harry stuttered. McGonagall nodded and stepped around them.  
  
"A prefect Harry? Felicitaciones!" Maria congratulated him.  
  
"Thanks... i think?" Harry laughed, "Sorry I do not know any Spanish. Guttlewad" he explained as he and Maria stepped through the portrait.  
  
"Well, then I must teach you sometime Harry Potter," she smiled at him.  
  
"Yes you must," Harry stared into her deep green eyes. She reddened slightly.  
  
"We're amigos right?" Maria asked.  
  
"Amigos? Oh! Friends! Yeah sure!" Harry exclaimed. Maria giggled slightly.  
  
"Promise me something," Maria whispered.  
  
"Okay," Harry agreed.  
  
"Let me see you play Quidditch okay? I need to...get my mind off things," Maria sighed. Harry raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Okay, but why?" Harry asked  
  
"I must go to bed Harry. Buenas Noches," Maria kissed him on the cheek and skipped up the stairs to the girls dorms.  
  
"Buenas Noches," Harry murmured.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N You like it? I dont care! I love it! lol just kidding! Review please! 


	2. Dos!

A/N I am back! I got two reviews, but hey! I told ya last time I love this story so i dont care! Thanks to my reviewers szhismine and LegalAlien! Anyways, R/R  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Let's make it simple, I own Maria and the plot and JK owns everything else!  
  
  
  
Summary: Harry and his friends return for 5th year to find a mysterious spanish girl who has warmed all of their hearts. Harry is falling for her fast. Although, what is with the sad look in her eyes? Also, love triangles, fights, Voldie, and quirky comments from the Weasley Brothers!  
  
  
  
Harry Potter and La Senorita  
  
Chapter Dos  
  
  
  
Harry and Ron stepped into the Common Room the next morning to find Hermione and Maria hugging each other. Maria noticed Harry and Ron curiously glancing their way, and pulled away, brushing a tear away.  
  
"What's wrong Maria?" Harry asked, worried slightly. Maria tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and shook her head.  
  
"Nada Harry, it's nothing," Maria said while shakily drawing in a breath. Harry glanced at Hermione. She was biting her lip and trying to smile at the same time.  
  
"Well...maybe we should get down to breakfast, I'm starving!" Ron exclaimed, breaking the awkward silence. The girls laughed as Harry rolled his eyes.  
  
"What is new about that Ron?" Harry asked. Ron grinned. They headed out to the Great Hall, Maria and Hermione leading the way. Hermione was explaining about all the classes and teachers.  
  
"You seem to be in all of my classes, except O.W.L prep of course and you have Divination instead of Arithmancy, but thats okay because Ron and Harry have Divination with you," Hermione said as they sat at the table.  
  
"So what do I have when you have O.W.L prep?" Maria asked and peered over Hermione's shoulder.  
  
"Hmm let's see," Hermione glanced at her schedule and then at Maria's, then back to hers again. "Wow! You get a free period!"  
  
"Bueno!" Maria exclaimed. She blushed slightly when she noticed Ron and Harry staring at her dumbfoundly. "I mean...great!"  
  
"You'll get a lot of homework done then!" Hermione nodded. Maria smiled.  
  
"You bet," she said as she winked at Harry. Just then Seamus and Dean came up from behind Maria.  
  
"Hey kids," Seamus greeted them as he put his arm around Maria's shoulders. Harry's fists clenched.  
  
"Buenas Dias Seamus," Maria said as she took his arm off her shoulders and sat down in her chair. Seamus sat down beside her just as the food appeared upon the platters. They all dug in.  
  
After breakfast was Potions, with the Slytherins of course. All the Gryffindors groaned except Maria, who was slightly excited. She told Harry this.  
  
"Your excited?" he questioned, "It's Potions!"  
  
"Well in my old school it was my best subject. I really do enjoy it!" Maria nodded. Hermione fell in stride with Maria and Harry.  
  
"It's not the subject that is bad, i do find Potions very interesting myself, it's just the teacher..." Hermione cut off as they entered the Potions dungeon. Hermione, Ron, Harry and Maria took their seats at the back, across from the Slytherins. Professor Snape was standing at the head of the class, looking especially greasy and meaner than ever.  
  
"Welcome back students. When I say that it means summer vacation is over, and so you are hear to learn, and pay attention," Snapes eyes glanced over to Harry and Ron. Maria furrowed her brow. The teacher did seem quite strict.  
  
As he began to explain the lesson that they would be doing she looked over at the Slytherins. Miserable looking bunch, she thought. Except one boy caught her eye. She knew him from her past. Draco Malfoy. She blinked slowly and turned her attention back to the Professor, flushing bad memories out.  
  
After Potions, the Gryffindors had O.W.L. prep. Maria walked them to their class and then headed up to the Entrance Hall. She couldnt be bothered to run up to the Gryffindor Tower, so she just used a simple Banishing spell to send her book bag to her dorm room.  
  
"You should read the Hogwarts rule book a little more carefully hun, " a deep voice said behind her. she turned around, and Draco Malfoy was standing behind her, smirking.  
  
"What do you want, Draco Malfoy?" Maria asked snottily. She hadn't seen him in a year or so, and he had changed. Draco was much taller than her now, and he didn't look quite as albino as she had recalled. Infact, the way his silvery blonde hair and his midnight black robes contrasted, and the way his steel grey eyes pierced through her, he looked almost normal. Handsome even.  
  
"Is that the way you greet an old amigo?" Draco asked smugly.  
  
"It is the way i greet an old, ex-friend," Maria replied and turned to walk away. Draco grabbed her arm and pulled her back around.  
  
"Ex-friend, that hurts Maria. Remember all the good times we had? You liked me," Draco put his arms around her waist. Maria felt almost at home in them. They had been friends for along time. However...  
  
"Draco, I dont want anything to do with...your kind anymore," Maria tried to unlock his grasp, failing.  
  
"My kind?" Draco pulled her closer, "You were also once my kind Maria. Now look at you. You in Gryffindor, of all houses! Hanging around Saint Harry Potter!"  
  
"Leave me alone Draco," Maria escaped his grasp, but Draco held tightly onto her hands.  
  
"Why do you have so much against me Maria, you loved me once," Draco whispered gruffly to her. Tears sprang to her eyes, remembering recent events. She shook her hands away from Draco's.  
  
"Your father killed him! He killed my father!" she cried and ran off.  
  
  
  
~*~*~  
  
A/N OOH cliffy! Even i'm in suspense, i know whats going to happen too! Anyway, r/r! 


End file.
